


「九亭」莲台之上 不愿负你

by Narcissus_C_J



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九亭 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_C_J/pseuds/Narcissus_C_J





	「九亭」莲台之上 不愿负你

耳边是水流重重落下的声音，顺着声音的方向继续往前，拐了个弯儿声音越来越大穿过那片茂盛的竹林后就看到了一帘瀑布。

瀑布前他盘腿坐在水流正中的石台上，身穿一件粗麻白色僧袍，宽大的袖口被溪水沾湿了一半，胸口对襟也是张开的。他一手举在胸前，一手半搭在石台上掐拨着泡着水的紫水晶念珠，嘴唇轻轻张合一句一句诵唱着经文。

从他身后抬起的双臂，胳膊上的袖筒被流水压去，一双小手攀上他的肩膀，掌心里温度与水渍在他的肩甲拓出了掌印，双臂环上他的脖子，那双湿漉漉带着微热气息的小手钻进他的胸口，后背上压着重量，从颈窝的空隙看到一双乌溜溜眼睛。

身后人压着身子让自己靠近打坐人的耳边，刚张开的嘴唇上被几根银丝连接，伸了舌头，舌尖将那几缕东西卷着含进嘴里。他盯着前方，下巴顶着打坐人的肩膀。他歪着头，冲着打坐人耳边轻声说着什么，他的手还在摸上打坐人的胸前，撵着胸口，舌头刮着侧颈，又从耳垂慢慢游到耳朵的顶点，嘴唇又滑着到了耳廓的中部，抿着那一节脆肉，牙齿细细密密的摩擦着。

接着他倒进身后的溪水里，不一会儿他顶开了打坐人面前的溪水站起来，身上同样的白色袍子紧裹在身上，从头顶缓慢流下的溪水把他肩膀的袍子扯了一点，半个肩膀搂在外面，锁骨的凹陷里还有一小窝溪水。他双手攀着打坐人身下的石台，探着身子压着腰，侧身把锁骨窝那一捧水凑到打坐人的嘴边。

他的嘴唇是干燥的，几片立起的皮蹭着湿漉漉的锁骨，他念诵经文的嘴不在张合，唇缝已经碰到了锁骨，虽然有水润唇但还是觉得渴，呼吸不在平稳，带着热意鼻息喷在被溪水打湿的皮肤上。他想喝水，双唇抿住，胳膊抬起来拦住面前的腰，把他往自己怀里拉着，而自己去饮锁骨窝里那一小捧甘甜。

一口饮罢，怀里的人伸着手指去摸他的两片唇，在默默递出自己的那一对。

那串紫色的念珠被溪水推着停在了岸边的碎石边上，顺着水流而下还有白色的布，它鼓鼓囊囊的贴着水面……

“我艹！”

张九泰坐起来，伸手又是给了自己巴掌，最近一直都在循环这个梦。他就是梦里的打坐的和尚，然后每每自己要成功前总有个人来勾引自己。

他不解的事情有很多。

第一：他不是个佛教徒，虽然有人来找他雕佛像

第二：梦里的到底是谁，他的声音都被身后的瀑布压住什么听的不真切

第三：换一个梦不行吗？

他翻着白眼把不舒服的内裤脱了，扔在了垃圾桶里，摸摸床头柜上的烟盒抠出一根烟放在嘴里，倒霉的打火机按了几次终于吐出了火苗。

“韭菜要不要看舞剧？”微信群里何先生发了几张票面。

“家属福利，可是头排啊~”何先生又补了一句。

“感谢著名设计师尚先生发的福利~”秦少爷跟了一句。

“飞天……行吧”张先生眯着眼叼着烟手指戳在键盘上算是勉强同意了今晚的行程。

三个人脖子上挂着尚先生给的证件溜进了后台，尚先生正在后台带耳麦手里拿着一叠东西有条不紊的指挥着，看着三个东倒西歪的家伙，他握住了嘴边的麦克风“臭不要脸的，滚出去。我这边儿忙着呢。”

张九泰走在三个人最后面正晃荡着，前面跑来刚换好衣服准备去拿东西的人，跑着的人退着和别人说话后背就撞到了张九泰的怀里，他歪着头瞧着张九泰的侧脸说着“对不起啊”然后继续离开了。

张九泰还愣着回味这刚才的那张侧脸，带着珠帘掩面，就能看清乌溜溜的眼睛，他觉得眼熟，很熟悉的感觉。

“走了走了，设计师赶人了~”前面的两个人拽着张九泰离开后台，而张九泰还在回忆到底是在上什么地方遇到那双眼睛。

大幕拉起，身边的秦霄贤打着哈欠，他左边是抬头盯着控制室的何九华，他右边是发呆盯着台上群舞的张九泰。

他紧紧盯着侧边的群舞，他怀里抱着琵琶，胳膊上搭着的绸带，跟着其他人一同旋转，一定是他坐的太靠前了，第一排的位置，他觉得那条绸子正裹在自己的脖子上，他抱着的不是琵琶而是一把阻击自己的猎枪，第二幕的时候琵琶没有了，所有都是绸子，他们正在表演壁画上的内容。他不是群舞，他有一小段单人，摇晃的腰肢，抬起的胳膊，张九泰什么都看不到，他就盯着那一小窝锁骨，他竟然想抿上去，去尝尝味道。

面前跳舞的演员，就是梦中的用锁骨喂他喝水的人。

“哎哎，晚上干什么啊。”

秦霄贤捅了捅何九华，他已经中途离场两次了。这种文绉绉的活动实在不适合他，要不是因为舞剧结束正好是10点半可以吃点东西再去蹦迪他才不在这里受这个罪呢。这会儿手机都让他玩到只剩百分四十的电了。

“尚老师说跟着朋友一起玩儿，咱们去吗？”何九华凑在秦霄贤耳边小声的问着。  
“去去去去，只要不在这儿呆着我就去。”秦霄贤立刻就想走，何九华拍着他说还有一会儿。

当所有演员谢幕结束的时候，臭不要脸三人组又往后台钻，张九泰想找到刚才的那个人。而那个人正在和尚老师说话，他还没有换下衣服，他穿着表演的服装，脸上还是珠帘掩面，他捂着嘴正笑着和尚老师说话。

“你们怎么……”他拍掉了何九华搭过来的手“这是我朋友。”三个人站在尚老师身后，张九泰紧盯着对面人，对面的人正低头用手勾掉挂在耳廓上的掩面钩子，他一边拆了掩面一边抬头正好对上张九泰的目光。

张九泰就看着他摘了掩面，玻璃珠子的掩面正被灯光照着垂着各色火光。

“你好，我叫刘筱亭。”他笑着摇了摇头，这句话在张九泰听来是说给自己听的。

尚老师叫了刘筱亭和他们一起吃饭，再去夜店之前几个人就喝了几杯，坐在商务前往OT的时候刘筱亭似乎已经有些微醺了。

“别看我们韭菜这么浪荡，我们韭菜还是个青年艺术家呢~会雕佛像的那种~”尚老师坐在沙发上揽着刘筱亭大声叫唤着，刘筱亭也笑着问张九泰“这么厉害呢。”他接过张九泰递来的shot杯仰头喝了。

张九泰也跟着喝了一个“你不就想求尊佛像吗？你跟他聊聊啊。”

尚老师推着刘筱亭的后背把他往张九泰怀里赶着，刚才混合的几杯shot下肚，又赶上来的时候就已经喝了不少了，刘筱亭这个时候脑子里就已经是晕晕乎乎的了，也不挣扎就这么软软的用额头压在张九泰的肩膀上，再用一手撑着张九泰的肩膀慢慢抬头，冲他嘿嘿的笑着。

秦霄贤看上了隔壁桌的一个人正拽着何九华过去当僚机，尚老师也跟着凑热闹，沙发上就只有刘筱亭和张九泰。帮忙倒饮料的工作人员贴心的整排的shot倒满，两个人窝在那里划拳。

等尚老师他们回来的时候，刘筱亭已经喝美了正要拽着张九泰往舞池里走，他们三个坐在沙发里，看着重新兑着的饮料，三个人就先喝了香槟。

舞池里很挤，张九泰用手护住刘筱亭把他圈在自己的保护圈里，不让那些想来吃豆腐人有可乘之机。

本来两个人还有一拳的距离，谁知台上又挤来几个人，胳膊肘怼在了刘筱亭的腰上，接着他就趴在张九泰的肩膀上，两个的距离现在也就是身上的布料厚度了。

应该是要换DJ了，于是放了一段我心永恒的变奏，刘筱亭的胳膊搂着张九泰的脖子，侧脸蹭着张九泰的嘴唇，他的脸软软的，他的唇干燥的，原本握拳的手掌现在摊开摸着他的腰，刘筱亭的手正摸在张九泰的后脖颈。

不到两分钟，曲子换了，印度风舞曲，挑逗着舞池里的人们，刘筱亭松开了环住张九泰脖子上的手臂，胸口蹭着胸口一路向下，接着转身蹲着摆动的腰蹭在腿上的臀，在重回怀里时是漫天的小纸片以及干冰，刘筱亭勾着张九泰T恤领口，咬上了他的耳朵。

“我想求个佛”

黏糊糊的话，软乎乎的舌头，湿漉漉的口腔，上头不是那些凉辣辣的酒精，而是面前的梦中人。

也不知道是那根理智之弦支撑着张九泰把人拽到了工作室门口，他开着后门把人拉进工作间里，工作室正中是一个他淘腾来的莲花座，刘筱亭的手指一直勾着他的裤腰，笑着指着莲花座

“你说莲台上应该坐些什么。”

张九泰把他的手拉出来，本想含着尝一口，谁知对对面的人抽出来，笑着推着胸口“咱们不得沐浴更衣，熏好了香吗。”

他已经站不稳了，就被张九泰扶着往浴室走。

干湿分离的浴室里，刘筱亭拿下花洒随便抬着，温水冲着自己的脸，他又掉转方向用莲蓬头冲着张九泰，两个人的身上湿哒哒的衣服很沉，穿着袜子的脚踩着一地水迹。

张九泰抽出莲蓬头重新挂好，他拉开了刘筱亭的裤子拉链，刘筱亭正把他的上衣往上卷，赤条条的刘筱亭穿着内裤，被水弄湿的布料箍着他的屁股，一双袜子被水沾成了深色，张九泰按了沐浴乳，一手滑润帮着他清洗，刘筱亭一身泡沫去蹭光滑的张九泰，他压着张九泰的胸口，抬起腿去踩张九泰的身上最后一层布料，他脚趾夹着内裤边缘正往下拽。张九泰的手摸着刘筱亭的东西，感受着身后沾着沐浴乳的小腿蹭着自己的大腿。

他的后背贴着浴室瓷砖，莲蓬头冲刷着两个人，水迹从头顶慢慢流下，手上的动作越来越快，张九泰的另一只手摸着刘筱亭的股逢，手指上的水也被裹进去，就这么慢慢探着，浴室里两个声音纠缠在一起，刘筱亭的手上和张九泰的手上都是彼此东西，张九泰抬手把手上的东西摸在刘筱亭的嘴边，还没等凑近，刘筱亭的舌头就卷着手心里的东西和洒下的水花一起吞进了嘴，他然后舌尖搅动着又抬起自己的手舔干净了，然后去含张九泰的唇，嘴巴里的东西味道不好，但是搅着的舌头倒是美味。

刘筱亭咽了一口，牵着张九泰的手，嘴巴张着去吞下中间三根手指，舌尖勾搭着中指，口腔压着旁边的两根。

张九泰低头看到了盛满水的锁骨窝，他低头去舔，他要像梦中一般去喝他的水，牙齿轻咬着拿一小排凸起，激得刘筱亭松开了裹着的嘴，只能发出蜜声。

“莲花台上，当然是观音坐莲了。”

他用胳膊压下开关，搂着已经无力的刘筱亭扯过一张浴巾搭在他的肩膀上。

莲花台是冷冰冰的石头，他把浴巾搭在上面，自己坐下，手里是从浴室里拿过来的润滑剂，他刚坐下刘筱亭就弓下身子去含刚刚释放过的东西，他嘴里的是热热的，张九泰挤了东西去够他的后面，不知道是不是刚才那一回让刘筱亭有了放松的意识还是什么，他的手指进入时顺利的不像话。

“我……自己来。”

他抬起头，嘴里的东西漏出来弹在脸上，然后坐着身子去拉张九泰的手，十指紧扣之间蹭了满手的湿润，他的手并没有松开，他拽着张九泰的手一同往自己身后探去，他的手指纠缠张九泰的食指，搅和着的抽动。

“你要不要坐上来？”他咬着刘筱亭的耳尖，这个人就是来惩罚自己的吧，在这么看他玩儿下去自己早晚得憋死。

刘筱亭笑着抽出手指，张开嘴发出一个空虚的音阶。

张九泰盘着腿，刘筱亭转身跨在他的身上，他扶着张九泰的东西啊，张九泰掰开他的臀缝，工作室里是白色的日光灯。

他看着刘筱亭顶着自己的圆柱一点一点钻进身体里，最后坐在上去的时候，是两个舒服的声音。

他扶着张九泰的肩膀，张九泰正拖着他，一截露出来又隐下去的深色，他腿紧紧环住张九泰的腰，原本两个人身上都是清爽的沐浴乳味道，这会儿粘在身上除了那些未擦干的水渍还有汗液，张九泰低头咬着锁骨，他梦中啃着的味道就是这个人身上的，他的身上都是自己味道，就连那个秘密的地方现在也紧紧咬住自己，热的不像话，他的声音回荡在略微空档的工作间里带着一点儿回响，他抓着自己的背那是一种无声的助威，一道道的痛痒让他更加卖力。

又是几下冲动，他探到那个凸起的，刘筱亭抬高了声音，张九泰拽着他的头发强迫他与自己对视，他的眼睛里是湿漉漉的颜色，他手上又加了一份力气扯出来一个可以咬上他喉结的位置，牙齿毫不留情的摩擦着，下身还在攻击那一点。

刘筱亭觉得难受，他咬的动作不算舒服，更像是要把他吃掉的似的，头皮也被扯的有些疼，他推着张九泰的肩膀，这个动作激得张九泰嘴里的动作又重了几分。

刘筱亭的指甲重要抠着张九泰的肩膀，呻吟声又响了几分，张九泰这个时候身体那个残暴的自己出现了，他要身上的人哭，哭着喊着求着自己。跟着这个念头他停下了�抽插的动作，身上的刘筱亭感觉不到快乐了，他扭着，蹭着就为了可以再体会到刚才的快感。

“你……你……”

如果说前半场是刘筱亭的主场，现在控制局面的就是张九泰，他松了嘴，舔着他的脖颈就像梦中的刘筱亭那么一般，他的舌头卷着耳垂，卷着耳廓，声音里也是压着的不满足“你叫什么，告诉我。”

“刘……刘……”他说话的时候，身体里又传来快乐的节奏，搅着他不让他好好说话，他想闭嘴，甘心沉沦在这份快乐里。

“我不要听这个……”他的喘息有些重，舔了的他侧颈，搂住他的腰不停的挺身，就为了要一个专属于自己的名字。

“佳……佳啊……”他吐出了这个多年不用的乳名，只希望面前的人可以放过自己，让自己可以享受单纯的快乐。

“佳……”他送了一只手去握顶在自己小腹上的东西，拇指揉搓着顶点湿漉漉的小缝，然后撸动着，怀里的人叫的声音更响了，呻吟声遮住了拍打的声音。

“我叫仔……”他一边说着按住那个小缝，下身提速。他在刚才撸动的时，手上的东西就有喷薄之势，这个时候更是憋得刘筱亭难受。

“仔……”这一声里面是黏糊糊的委屈，晃着头想要人给他个痛快，张九泰堵住了刘筱亭的嘴，呜咽之间他突然加速，刘筱亭抓着自己的背的力气更重了，快感和无法释放的憋闷刺激的他流出眼泪。

张九泰睁眼的时候正好看到了他想看到了画面，于是他好心放手，搂住他的腰，身后交叠环住的腿紧紧勒着他，他饶了刘筱亭的嘴唇，却不想放过他的锁骨。

莲台上刘筱亭，双脚缠在一起，身体被张九泰抽动的节奏带着一起一落，工作室里是一些未完成的雕塑，还有几尊底眼不望众生的佛像。

躺在床上的刘筱亭咬着张九泰的耳垂，只求再一次可以通向极乐，张九泰的手里是他的腰，受不住痒的刘筱亭紧靠着张九泰的胸口，交换了一个吻后，是刘筱亭的腿勾住了张九泰的腿。

夜还长，弹簧床有节奏的晃动，没有合上的窗送来秋风习习，屋子里正是春日好光景，没有归来的燕，没有抽芽的柳，只有一对交颈的情郎，和哑掉声响。


End file.
